


Choose Your Windows Carefully

by GoldenPyrite



Series: Love Like Rain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista!Hinata, Barista!Kageyama, Iwaizumi pines for oikawa, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa pines for Iwaizumi, Please Forgive me, Police Officer!Daichi, Police Officer!Suga, Thief!Oikawa, it's a mess, kagehina if you squint, kiyoko owns a cafe, police officer!iwaizumi, this is a really shitty thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenPyrite/pseuds/GoldenPyrite
Summary: Oikawa steals from the wrong person.Or,Oikawa is a thief who tries to steal from a police officer. His bad, really.





	

Oikawa did not plan for his entire heist to go to shit.

Breaking into a police officer’s house was bad enough. Getting caught? Even worse.

Earlier that day, he had been selling off the last of what he’d stolen the night before: mediocre paintings that, miraculously, the buyer was willing to pay a large sum for. Oikawa didn’t see anything special about them; they were paintings of city landscapes in America, and while they lived in the prefectures of Japan, a few hours away, the skyline of Tokyo did not look much different.

Nonetheless, Oikawa was happy to take the man’s money.

Oikawa had been doing this whole thief getup for a year now, and not once had he been caught. Thought, halfway through his “thieving career,” the police had picked up the pattern of Oikawa’s runs, so he now had to be very careful when sneaking into expensive houses with security systems that stood no chance against Oikawa’s brains.

The only person Oikawa had ever considered to be a real challenge was Iwaizumi Hajime. He was a police officer and a genius, but also, he was _gorgeous_. Oikawa fell in love when he first laid eyes on Iwaizumi. Of course, he was peering at the officer through a shoddy black ski mask, but that was besides the point.

Their first meeting was very brief. Oikawa had been slipping out through a window when Iwaizumi spotted him and yelled, chasing after him down the street. It was dark, and Oikawa was luckily able to slip into a dark corner where Iwaizumi lost his track. To Oikawa’s dismay, the man did not looked annoyed or frustrated (as most officers did) as he pulled out his receiver and spoke into it, no doubt contacting the rest of his team. But much to Oikawa’s fortune, he got a very good glimpse of Iwaizumi and the police uniform taut around his muscles.

If Oikawa weren’t in the right mind (which, anyone staring at _those_ muscles wouldn’t be), he would’ve turned himself in right then and there.

But he waited until Iwaizumi left, then slipped away to his small apartment on the edge of the prefecture.

Since then, Oikawa had been toying with Iwaizumi for nearly half a year. The more he stole, the closer Iwaizumi got. Once, Iwaizumi had even managed to pull the mask off his head, but Oikawa managed to grab it and slip away while the officer was distracted. That was only two weeks ago.

Here he was now, sitting on the couch in his apartment, counting the cash his last buyer had given to him. He had been very lucky for the entire week, especially with last night’s successful painting run and today’s roll of cash. Oikawa considered going on another run tonight, just to keep the luckiness flowing. If this continued, Oikawa would be a (very) rich man by the end of the month.

Oikawa pulled a few bills from the roll and set the rest of the money aside in a metal box, and hid the box in a drawer underneath a stack of miscellaneous papers and scraps. After grabbing his coat, he headed out to buy some coffee and pastries. If he was going to plan another heist tonight, that meant a lot of packets of milk bread were going to be eaten, and he needed to stock up.

The coffee shop he frequented at was barely full, as always. It was why Oikawa liked the place so much. Peace, quiet, and the barista that worked there made the best chocolate mocha. The tiny bell attached the the door handle rung cheerily when Oikawa walked in. Hinata, the barista, upon seeing his regular customer, grinned widely.

“Oikawa-san!” He exclaimed, hopping over the counter to greet him in a hug. Though the little barista barely reached his shoulders, Oikawa still made an effort to hug back. “You haven’t come in a few days. I was worried you found a better coffee place.”

Oikawa put a hand over his heart, dramatically. “Oh Chibi-chan, I would never do something so diabolical!” 

Hinata hopped back over the counter and was already placing a mug underneath the coffee machine. “I’m guessing you’re sticking with your regular then, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa nodded, making himself comfortable at the bar countertop. When quickly whipped up his mocha, making sure to top it off with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon. Hinata placed the sweet concoction in front of Oikawa and accepted the bills and coins handed to him.

As Oikawa sipped his coffee, he noticed a head of black hair in the doorway separating the shop from the kitchen and backroom. “Hey Chibi-chan, did you get a new worker?”

That sparked something in Hinata, for the orange-haired barista suddenly looked very excited. “Oh yes! Kiyoko-senpai hired another barista in case I’m not here. But when I’m here, he just manages the pastries and the storage.” Hinata excused himself and ran into the back, coming out a few minutes later dragging the black-haired employee he had spotted earlier. “Kageyama! Get out here and meet Oikawa-san!”

The name had familiarity, but OIkawa didn’t recognize the new barista until he was face-to-face with him. He remembered him clearly now: Kageyama Tobio, a cousin on Oikawa’s father’s side. Though he hadn’t seen in family in years, Oikawa would remember his annoying little kouhai anywhere.

“Ah, Tobio-chan. Long time no see.” Oikawa said cooly, resting his elbow on the counter.

Kageyama looked confused for a moment, before recognition crossed his face. “Oikawa-senpai.” He addressed with a short nod. Oikawa sighed. Kageyama had always been one for brief greetings and emotionless conversations. “How have you been? Do you still play volleyball?”

Oikawa sighed again. Another thing about Kageyama: he only cared about volleyball. The kid had been adamant about it ever since he was little and Oikawa often tossed with him in Kageyama’s family’s backyard. They both played in high school, though Kageyama was more loyal to his club than Oikawa was. Oikawa joined in his second year and although he was a fairly good setter, when third year came and he was offered to be volleyball captain, he declined and quit, not needing the extra pressure while he was studying for exams.

“No, I haven’t played in a while.” Oikawa answered finally. Kageyama frowned slightly.

“Oi, Oikawa-san, you never told me you played volleyball!” Hinata excitedly shouted, jumping up and down behind the counter. “I wanted to be an ace in high school but there weren’t enough members to form a volleyball club.”

“Maybe this weekend, Chibi-chan, I can be your setter and you my ace. Tobio-chan can come along as well.” Oikawa grinned, putting his hands on his hips, as if he were the most superior person in the world. Kageyama scowled, but seemed content with the offer.

The bell on the front door rung again and Hinata ushered Kageyama into the back, ordering him to restock the muffins. When the customer lifted his head from his phone, Oikawa’s heart stopped.

“Welcome to Cafe Karasuno!” Hinata gave his brightest smile and threw his arms up in the air. “What can I get for you today, officer?”

Iwaizumi Hajime, in all of his holiness, sauntered up to the counter with a friendly smile. He was dressed in a casual uniform comprising of a crisp white shirt, black slacks, a tie, and a shiny gold badge positioned right over his heart. Oikawa, too his own embarrassment, found himself staring at Iwaizumi’s arms. When Iwaizumi turned to look at him, Oikawa frantically put his attention on his mocha, drinking away with eyes staring at the cinnamon on top of the whipped cream.

“Do you have juice blends? I don’t drink coffee.” Iwaizumi asked. His voice was _golden_.

“You’re in luck, Mister!” Hinata quickly pulled a paper menu from his apron pocket and placed it on the counter. He began pointing to the different juice blends as he listed them. “We just added three juice blends to our menu! Would you like passion fruit and mango, berry mix, or coconut and pineapple?”

“Berry, please.” Iwaizumi decided rather quickly. Hinata nodded and began mixing the drink. Oikawa, trying his best not to pay any attention to the god-like officer beside him, suddenly found himself to be the attention of said officer. “Hey, do I know you? You look familiar?”

“Uh…” Oikawa stammered, trying to come up with excuse. _Of course he’s seen you before. You’re the thief he’s been chasing for half a year, goddammit Tooru._ “It’s a small town. I’m sure we’ve run into each other somewhere, yes? I mean, how could I forget such a pretty face--” Oikawa flushed a bright red, eyes widening, and he quickly looked away again. _Well, Tooru, now you really fucked it up._

Much to Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi began to blush as well. “Ah, well, that’s very nice of you to say. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way. I’m an officer at the Seijoh station.”

 _I know_ , Oikawa thought, but nonetheless shook Iwaizumi’s outstretched hand. He lingered a few seconds longer, relishing in the warm feeling of his hand. “Oikawa Tooru. I’m a photographer.” Which was partly true. He had a self-owned photography service to cover up his nighttime activities, and he thought he was pretty good photographer. A couple big companies had hired him for small shoots, but other than that, Oikawa was pretty unknown.

“Photographer, huh? Maybe I’ll recommend you to Daichi. He’s getting married in a few weeks.” Iwaizumi laughed, and rested a kind hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa nodded, coughing a bit to clear his muddled mind. “Well, yes, that would be nice for business. Speaking of business, officer, anything exciting going on for you?”

“You know you can just call me Iwaizumi, right?” Hinata, who had been secretly eavesdropping on the conversation, finally decided to give Iwaizumi his drink. The officer nodded his head in thanks.

“Ah, but Iwaizumi is so long, officer-chan! Oh! I’ll call you Iwa-chan for short!” Oikawa grinned mischievously, letting out a muffled laugh. Iwaizumi grimaced, but otherwise didn’t protest. In fact, it almost looked as if he liked the nickname. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa nagged, “tell me about your work!” To be honest, Oikawa was curious as to what Iwaizumi had to say. Would it be bad news about the Oikawa’s heist the night before, or something else? And what would Iwaizumi exactly say about the masked-thief-by-night who sat right in front of him?

“It’s been a little crazy at work.” Iwaizumi sighed, sitting down on the bar stool next to Oikawa’s. “Not only have we had to deal with daytime robberies, but there’s this one guy we’ve been chasing for months now. He’s clever, I’ll admit that, but he’s incredibly obnoxious. I was so close last night, but he slipped right through my fingers. It’s just frustrating, you know? Knowing that _he’s right there_ and yet, you can’t reach him.”

Oikawa was slightly surprised by the praise (if it was even praise at all, coming from a police officer). He would’ve guessed to hear nothing but foul words spoken about him, but Iwaizumi just seemed defeated. As daytime photographer Oikawa, he felt bad. But as nighttime thief Oikawa, well, he was quite giddy. To be able to outsmart a such an intelligent officer, it made Oikawa feel accomplished.

Maybe he really would go on that heist tonight.

/////

Oikawa couldn’t believe he’d managed to score Iwaizumi’s number. This was amazing, because, let’s face it, Iwaizumi was a hottie, and Oikawa hoped he would be as lucky with Iwaizumi as he was with nighttime runs. But it was also amusing. Oikawa could mess with him through disposable phones and cryptic messages. It was fantastic in so many different ways.

The officer was so kind, Oikawa found, as they talked for another hour at Hinata’s coffee shop. Oikawa was reluctant to part, but he knew that if tonight went well, they’d probably see each other once more.

(Oikawa always let the robbed call the police just so he could see his precious Iwa-chan before disappearing out the window. It was sadistic and pleasing all at once.)

It was a few hours before midnight, and if he wanted to get this heist done, it would have to be soon. As a very self-pampered beautiful individual, he still needed his beauty sleep. Oikawa topped off his backpack with a bundle of black clothes, then began running his plan through his head one last time.

That night, he decided that he would try breaching the luxurious apartment buildings located a few miles from the Seijoh police station. Despite being so modern and new, they still had fire escapes, though slightly different. The fire escapes at Aoba Apartments doubled as balconies, with decorative ladders running down the left side of each balcony railing. All Oikawa had to do was scale the long ladder and hope for an open window or screen door.

He didn’t have a car, however, so usually he would hotwire one parked on the street, drive it to wherever he needed to go for the night, then drive it back (Oikawa wasn’t _that_ dirty when it came to stealing. Plus, stealing a car was a lot harder than stealing some painting, especially in such a small area). Instead, he planned to take the city’s bus system to the apartments, wearing casual clothes with his black clothing, ski mask, and other thieving essentials in a backpack.

Oikawa slid on the coat he wore to the coffee shop and grabbed the backpack before leaving his apartment. He checked his phone for the time. Bright, white letters screamed 22: 24 at him; six minutes until the next bus arrived. He hurried down to the lobby, running down the stairs instead of taking the elevator like he usually did. Oikawa made it to the bus just as the bus pulled up to the stop. Catching his breath, he stepped on and handed the driver a few coins, then sat down. Nobody else was on the bus, but Oikawa didn’t really expect there to be at this time.

Unfortunately, the buses in the prefecture didn’t run after eleven, so Oikawa would have to either walk or steal a vehicle back from the apartments. But he didn’t mind. He had a feeling tonight was going to be incredibly profitable.

/////

Oikawa hid in the dumpster alley to change. It definitely wasn’t preferable, but it was what he could work with. After slipping on the dark clothes, he put the ski mask over his face and left his backpack hidden in the space between the dumpster and the wall. The only other thing he brought with him was a thin sack he could hopefully fill with some valuables.

He chose the building furthest from the road, in hopes no one would see someone in all black suspiciously climbing up the fire escape. Luckily, the lights around the apartments were dim, mainly due to the fact that everyone was going to bed. It was already half past ten when Oikawa finally began climbing up the ladder. He stopped at the third floor, trying to get a good view of the entire side of the building. A few more floors up, he noticed an open window. He would unfortunately have to scale the ledge to get to it, but it wasn’t too far away from the balcony. Oikawa could do it.

Climbing faster and faster, Oikawa finally reached his desired floor, about ten or so stories high. The open window was only a few feet away. All Oikawa needed to do was hop from the ladder to the window, and he’d be okay. Problem was, if he didn’t make it, there was a ten story drop waiting for him.

With great difficulty, Oikawa stretched his left leg, managing to hook his foot in the opening. He took two deep breaths, before launching himself from the ladder and grabbing ahold of the ledge of the outside of the window. Quickly, he stuck his left hand inside the apartment and grabbed the other side of the window to steady himself. His breathing was erratic, but he counted the leap as a small victory and one step closer to a successful night.

The first thing Oikawa noticed was that there were no lights on in the house. The room he had snuck into was, apparently, a bedroom, but the bed was neatly made. In fact, the entire room was crisp and clean, not a single thing out of place. Oikawa wondered what kind of patience and responsibility it took for someone to have such a tidy place.  

From the made and untouched bed, Oikawa assumed nobody was home, but he couldn’t take the risk of someone actually being home and calling the police so soon. And because he couldn’t exactly turn on the lights without being suspicious, he had to mostly use either the moonlight streaming in through the windows or his flashlight, which he turned to the dimmest setting.

Oikawa traveled out into the short hallway and found himself in the living room. Like the bedroom, the lights were off and it was nice and clean, and had a very modern touch to it. A glass coffee table was in the middle of the room, a black leather couch to its left and a flat screen TV to its right. On the back wall were shelves full of small decorative items, but strangely, no pictures. Oikawa hoped to see what kind of person he was dealing with, exactly.

Pulling open his sack, Oikawa quietly placed a few items of value in, then tightened the string around the opening. From there, he crept into the kitchen, where he found a expensive-looking watch and a wallet near the sink. The watch and the contents of the wallet went into the sack and continued exploring the kitchen.

Distracted by the many cupboards that lined the kitchen, Oikawa failed to notice the stream of light coming from the hallway. It wasn’t until he heard footsteps did Oikawa turn around and see the newfound light. Panic seized through him and he hid behind the counter just as a tall figure entered the room. The apartment owner flicked on the lights and Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut from the sudden brightness.

“Who’s there?” A gruff voice asked. “Come out from the kitchen!”

 _Abort, abort!_ Oikawa bunched up the sack in his hands, prepared to sling it at the man and make a run for it. He heard the scraping of a pan and the footsteps gradually grew closer. Oikawa scooted closer to the other side of the counter, and when he saw the bare feet of the apartment’s resident, he flung the sack at him and dashed away.

The man grunted, but not subdued. With a cry of rage, the man threw the pan, hitting Oikawa hard in the back. Oikawa fell without grace, groaning when his head clashed with the floor. He flipped onto his back and looked up at the man. He froze.

“Iwaizumi…” He muttered. Iwaizumi looked at him weirdly before pulling his fist back and punching Oikawa hard in the jaw.

_Shit, shit, shit! The one window I choose to go through…._

Oikawa, dazed, fought back with a punch of his own and kicked Iwaizumi in the chest. _This is bad. This is really bad. If Iwaizumi finds out who I am… Oh, this is so so bad._ Oikawa made a mad dash for the front door, completely abandoning his stolen goods. What mattered right now was getting out that door. Some watch and a few bills didn’t make much of a difference.

“Get back here, you rat!” Iwaizumi yelled, not even in pain after two hits to the chest. Oikawa caught a flash of silver when he turned to briefly glance at his pursuer. _Shit, are those handcuffs?_ He moved faster, even more desperate to get to the door.

Unfortunately, Oikawa didn’t get very far. Iwaizumi caught up with him quickly and tackled him to the floor. He flipped Oikawa on his stomach and expertly snapped the cuffs around Oikawa’s wrist. Oikawa winced as the metal dug into his wrists, but still tried to fight back as much as he could. With his legs still free, Oikawa sent a kick to Iwaizumi’s legs, but it did not have the effect he wanted it to. His kick completely missed and Iwaizumi, seething with anger, only sent a powerful punch to his gut.

Oikawa gagged and curled in his body, letting out a few coughs. Iwaizumi flipped him back on his back, pinning Oikawa down so that the handcuffs pressed painfully into Oikawa’s wrist and back. At that point, Oikawa just gave up. The great Oikawa Tooru had finally been caught, but not in the way he had wanted to be. He wished that it wasn’t Iwaizumi.

“Five months, you rat. And I’ve finally caught you. Do you know how much trouble you caused with the station? They’ve gone insane trying to follow you.” Iwaizumi said the words between short breaths, panting a little. “How does it feel, rat, to finally be defeated?”

“Well, I’d rather you not call me rat, officer.” Oikawa grinned, hoping that it would somehow magically charm Iwaizumi to let him go. It didn’t work. Iwaizumi only pinned Oikawa down harder. Oikawa winced, squirming in Iwaizumi’s strong grip. “Okay, okay! Rat it is!”

“Let’s see who’s beneath the mask, shall we?” Oikawa’s eyes widened, and the panic returned. He began writhing, trying to free himself of Iwaizumi’s grip, but could do nothing as the officer hook his fingers under the mask and pulled up.

“Wait, stop, no, no, no--”

The mask came off and Iwaizumi froze, shock written all over his features. He dropped the mask, staring straight into the eyes of Oikawa Tooru, freelancing photographer and frequent at Karasuno Cafe.

Oikawa felt like crying.

“You.” Iwaizumi glowered, but looked almost sad. He pulled away for a moment, just gaping at Oikawa.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was a wreck. He’d given up the moment the mask came off, unable to hide the wavering tears behind the black fabric. He desperately wanted to say something, but what? Would he apologize? Say something snarky? Joke? What difference would he make? He was already caught and he definitely wasn’t going to escape this time.

“I can’t believe it was you, all this time. And you had the _nerve_ to act all innocent at the coffee shop. Wow, I was so stupid. I was actually starting to like you.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. At the same time, tears pooled from Oikawa’s eyes and ran in streaks down his face. This was too much for Oikawa. He suddenly regretted everything he’d done in the past year and he wished he’d done something better with his life, because then maybe, maybe he would have been able to have a normal relationship with Iwaizumi, one without secrets. But as of right now, he just wanted to curl up and disappear.

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa croaked out, averting his eyes from Iwaizumi.

“It’s much too late for that.” Iwaizumi said coldly. He stood up, grasping Oikawa’s arm and bringing him up with him. Oikawa kept his eyes trained away from Iwaizumi, but was confused when he was being led to the bedroom, and not the front door.

“You’re not taking me to the station?”

“Oh I am. In the morning, that is. No one’s there at this hour. Small city, not a lot of crime happens here. You’re the exception.” All the while, Iwaizumi stayed cold and blunt. He spoke to Oikawa curtly, without emotion. He seemed angry, but also disappointed.

After closing the window by which Oikawa had snuck in, Iwaizumi sat Oikawa down on the bed and took off the cuffs. Oikawa made no move to run, and let Iwaizumi cuff his ankle to the bedpost. When he looked up from his cuffed ankle, he met eyes with Iwaizumi, suddenly finding himself not able to turn away. Iwaizumi’s eyes captivated him, and for a moment, Oikawa felt relieved, until the moment was gone and Iwaizumi was leaving.

“I trust you’ll stay quiet while I’m working.” And just before he shut the bedroom door, Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa. “Try and get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

Oikawa didn’t acknowledge him and instead rested on his side, opting to stare at the wall rather than sleep.

/////

Iwaizumi brought Oikawa to the station, as promised. Daichi and Suga were the only ones there, since they usually came early to unlock the doors. They were both surprised to see Iwaizumi come in minutes after with a handcuffed Oikawa who was looking a lot worse than he had the night before.

Oikawa had not slept at all last night but currently was swimming in and out of consciousness. His eyes were red, mainly from the constant rubbing he had done last night as well. All in all, he was just a complete mess.

Oikawa was handed off to Daichi, who led him into the back where the solitary rooms were situated. Suga lingered in the front with Iwaizumi, who wasn’t looking as happy as he should’ve been for catching a thief he’d been chasing for half a year.

“That’s the guy you were rambling about yesterday, wasn’t it?” Suga said. Yesterday, Iwaizumi was so ecstatic after receiving Oikawa’s number and babbled about it to Suga, who listened intently. The only reason Suga knew what Oikawa looked like was from a photo Oikawa had sillily took of himself when he snatched Iwaizumi’s phone at the cafe. If not for his reputation as a thief and a criminal, Oikawa Tooru looked and seemed like a very nice person. It was such a shame he turned out this way.

“What are we going to do with him?” Daichi asked, coming back to the front.

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples. “I don’t know, but tell me when you figure it out. I’m going to go sit down.”

Suga and Daichi shared a look, but let Iwaizumi go.

Everyone was tired, especially Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who had both stayed up, guilting their way through the night. Oikawa felt nothing but regret and pain as he sat in the room alone, staring at the blank walls while fumbling with his handcuffs. Iwaizumi had his head down on his desk, taking slow, deep breaths, but not getting any rest. They both wished the same thing, but knew it could never be. Not with everything that had just happened.

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe Oikawa had tried to rob him. He couldn’t believe sweet, sweet Oikawa would even stoop down to such things. As much as he wanted to hate him, he couldn’t. Iwaizumi let out a frustrated sigh and hit his head on the desk a few times, hoping it would clear his brain of everything Oikawa. It didn’t.

/////

“We’ve decided that we’re going to put you on parole for a year.”

Oikawa looked up at the two officers, Daichi and Sugawara, and nodded. It was fair enough.

The only thing, if he was on parole, who was going to be his parole officer?

“And we’ve also decided, Iwaizumi is going to be watching over you.”

 _Oh, no, no, no. Could this get any worse?_ Despite the danger Oikawa’s thoughts screamed at him, he said nothing and accepted the cruel fate he was about to endure.

Iwaizumi stepped into the room, a grim look on his face. Oikawa avoided eye contact, but muttered a quiet greeting, at least acknowledging Iwaizumi’s presence.

Suga and Daichi left shortly after Iwaizumi arrived, much to Oikawa’s chagrin. The silence was deafening, and both of them craved to say something to the other, but couldn’t.

“So I guess we’re going to be stuck with each other for a year, huh?” Oikawa finally said to break the tension.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi huffed, folding his arms and looking away childishly.

Oikawa smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> well this happened
> 
> i don't know how i feel about this story but eh
> 
> it's done
> 
> it happened
> 
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> (also there will probably be a part 2 that will come... sometime)


End file.
